Liquid applicators are well known in the prior art. Many different types of applicators have been developed for applying liquids such as underarm deodorants, glues, cosmetics, and so forth. A number of examples of such prior applicator devices are given below.
Paull, U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,733 discloses a collapsible container 1 that includes a partially closed top portion having a centrally located circular orifice 3. The outer circumferential portion of the top includes an upwardly extending circular flange-like wallmember that includes a groove for captively retaining a circular piece of cloth or foraminous material 6 in an elevated position over the top of the container. In this manner, when the container is squeezed, the material dispersed from the orifice 3 wets the cloth 6, thereby permitting the cloth covering 6 to serve as the transfer medium for dispensing the material upon a surface. A cap 7 is provided for screwing over the top of the container and sealing the same from the air, in order to prevent the material left on the cloth 6 from drying out.
Nadai, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,727 teaches the use of a porous membrane 32 for dispensing liquids from a container 10. A closure cap 40 is screwed over the top of the dispensing head for sealing off the membrane 32 during times when the dispenser is in a storage mode. Note that in another embodiment of the disclosed invention, a non-porous member 248 made of an elastic material with product flow holes 250 therethrough as shown in FIG. 4, is taught as an alternative to use of the porous membrane 32.
Nadai, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,728 also teaches the use of a porous or absorbent type dispensing head with a applicator for dispensing liquids. As taught, the dispensing head includes a substantially closed off transverse wall 14 having a centrally located aperture for permitting product to flow from the container through the aperture and into the porous portions of the head member. These porous portions include in one embodiment a liquid permeable disc 24 captively retained within a well formed by a circular rib-like member 16. A larger liquid permeable circular disc-like applicator member 28 overlies the smaller disc 24 and is captively retained within a well-like portion of the applicator head formed by a circular flange 18, as shown. A fabric sheet 38 is used to cover the outermost portion of the porous disc 28 and is captively retained within a channel formed in the upper portion of the flange 18, as shown in FIG. 2. A dust cap 46 is screwed onto the dispensing head when the container is not in use.
Miles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,309 discloses a dispenser head for an applicator for dispensing liquids that includes a lowermost cup like member 23, which cup member 23 includes a lowermost centrally located aperture 31 for permitting fluid to flow from the lower container into the cup. In one embodiment, a sponge like material 35 in the shape of a cylindrical pellet is forced into the cup 23, as shown. Prior to placing the sponge 35 into the cup it is covered with a covering 37 that is porous, such as cloth made of polyethylene. The cup 23 is adapted for snap fitting into the top opening of the associated container 11 as shown in FIG. 1. A cap 45 is screwed over the head when the container is not in use.
Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,920 discloses a liquid applicator container including a porous dispensing head body 26 made of polyurethane foam that is captively held within a circular groove of a flange 14 at the top of the applicator. A retaining ring 12 at the upper portion of the underlying container 16 provides a bottom support for the porous body 26. The retaining ring 12 has a centrally located weakened portion 18 for sealing off the lower container 16 prior to a first use of the container. When a user wishes to begin using the applicator, the top 36 is forced downward, causing the pointed end 41 of an extending centrally located projection 39 to pierce through the foam applicator 26 and break through the weakened portion 18 of the retaining or sealing ring 12, thereby providing a fluid flow aperture or channel, for permitting the applicator to be used when the cap 36 is thereafter removed.
Berghahn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,826 discloses a liquid applicator having a non-flexible, non-deformable, sintered porous synthetic plastic resin applicator head 4, captively retained in the top portion of the dispensing head, as shown. A screw-on cap 8 is provided when the applicator is not in use for covering and protecting the applicator head.
Berghahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,567 teaches an invention similar to that disclosed in the immediately above-described U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,826. The major difference appears to be the use of a venting channel 40 in the applicator element 4 or 4', and the addition of a cup-like member 35 in the lower portion of the upper end of the applicator container, as shown.
Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,589 discloses an applicator device for applying liquids to a surface. The lower reservoir 10 of the applicator in one embodiment includes an absorbent material such as cotton, polyester, and so forth, for continuously supplying on demand via capillary flow (wicking) fluid from the reservoir to an upper rigid porous dispensing head 20. The dispensing head is made from either "Porex" or "Porous Poly", which are commercially available products under those trademarks. A cap 14 is provided that includes in its upper interior portion an absorbent layer 34 for assisting in absorbing any excess fluid that may pass through the porous head 24.
Dornbusch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,837 discloses a roll-on type applicator having a specially designed sealing cap. An exploded assembly view of the sealing mechanism is shown in FIG. 1, and a detailed cross-section is shown in FIG. 2 of the upper portion of the applicator with the cap applied. When the cap is placed on the container, it causes the ball to seal against the product flow passage way to prevent leakage of the product.
Woodruff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,940 discloses an applicator having a poromeric plastic applicator head. An annular elastic spring 35 is included for receiving the porous plastic applicator head 20. The spring and head are arranged in a manner to permit the head to move into the container 10 when pressure is applied to the top of the head 20, for providing a positive pressure for assisting in moving liquid from the container through the head 20 for easing the application of the liquid to a surface.
Roeder, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,104 discloses an applicator device for applying nail polish. A closing cap includes a reservoir for retaining nail polish, whereby when the cap is installed over a coating member, the reservoir opens for maintaining the coating member moist with the liquid or polish to be dispensed. When the closing cap is pulled away from the coating member, the reservoir is closed off to prevent leakage, and the coating member is exposed for permitting one to apply the polish that is on the coating member. To remoisten the coating member, it must be reinstalled upon the cap.
Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,700 teaches an invention similar to that of Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,589. An applicator includes a porous plastic applicator head and a liquid impervious closure cap adapted for fitting on top of a container. As in the related patent, the cap includes an absorbent pad in its crown for absorbing any excess liquid or vapor.